


Sourcelame

by DarkOwlFeather



Category: Noob (Web Series)
Genre: Nouvelle à chute, Pas de suite prévue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather
Summary: Nouvelle se déroulant après l'obtention de l'épée Sourcelame par Arthéon de Fargöth... L'histoire se passe quelque part pendant la chute du météore sur Olydri.





	Sourcelame

**Author's Note:**

> Oyé, oyé, cher amis Olydriens!  
> Voici ma première fanfic sur l'univers Noob!  
> La partie In Game est en italique, la partie IRL en écriture normale.  
> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Olydri.

_Au C_ _astel Moneillon_ _-_ _aux environs de la_ _ville de Torith,_ _c_ _ontinent de_ _Keos_ _, sur_ _la_ _lune_ _Olydri_ _de la planète Arturi_ _s_ _-_ _un_ _laquais introdu_ _is_ _it le visiteur de jour : « Faites place à messire Arthéon de Fargöth ! »._ _Sitôt la porte passée, Arthéon de Fargöth, joueur World Boss de son état, s'avança_ _dans la salle, puis s'arrêta. Il y avait sur son visage un regard perçant, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses intentions. Les traits tirés, l'épée Sourcelame brillant à son côté, il s'avança d'un pas décidé et énergique_ _vers la table où était assis_ _le_ _Haut Représentant_ _Gagnetorith_ _Lord Moneillon._

 _«_ _J'ai en ma possession un_ _item_ _unique d'une grande valeur, la légendaire épée Sourcelame._ _Je l'ai trouvée tant bien que mal,_ _et_ _son but n'_ _est_ _pas de faire le mal._ _Combien en voulez-vous ?_

 _-_ _Notre code est clair_ _comme l'eau de source_ _à ce propos,_ _récita le PNJ_ _Lord Moneillon._ _Quiconque nous apporte de bonne grâce un artefact unique obtient le prestigieux titre de Gagnetorith._ _Vous voici donc des nôtres, Arthéon de Fargöth ! »_

En haut de son building à la Défense, Charles-Antoine Donteuil, PDG de Neuropa Entertainment et créateur du jeu Horizon, vérifiait le bon fonctionnement des futures améliorations de la mise à jour imminente quand il décida de se faire un café. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il peaufinait une quête centrée autour de son employé World Boss, il reçut un mail de la part de son assistant de direction, Ricardo. Il avait ainsi connaissance de nombreux faits et gestes notables de certains joueurs importants. Le contenu du message du jour était cependant inattendu : Arthéon de Fargöth semblait avoir cessé ses activités de World Boss pour entrer dans la Confédération Marchande des Gagnetorith!

Pris de cours par son employé et surtout surpris, Donteuil manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, dont la tasse se renversa sur l'ordinateur. Cet incident court-circuita tous les appareils électriques présents à l'étage, et lança une vague d'étonnement sur les employés, dont le travail fut coupé court. Apparu à cet instant Ricardo, qui, comme l'ensemble des employés, désirait connaître la situation plus en détails.

\- Monsieur, je craignais votre réaction, mais l'information a été bien reçu, à ce que je vois. Il serait cependant judicieux de sortir, l'étage prend feu, termina-t-il en désignant son écran brûlé à Charles-Antoine Donteuil, toujours hypnotisé par l'information inattendue.

~~~

Au sommet de la hiérarchie et de la tour de Féminine TV, Mme Armelain mit dans l'instant son meilleur journaliste sur l'affaire. Il s'agissait de Morgan Lavande, en ce moment occupé à rédiger un article sur Kevin Lepape, jeune espoir du tennis français qualifié depuis peu au championnat junior de Roland-Garros.

\- Mr Lavande, faites une pause sur l'ascension fulgurante de Kevin Lepape, et aller plutôt vous mettre au parfum de ce qui vient de se passer au siège de Neuropa Entertainment. Je veux tous les détails dans l'heure, et je tiens à ce que cet article fasse la une!

\- Quoi !? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Rien de grave, j'espère, cria presque Morgan Lavande sur sa supérieure, avant de continuer, dans son fort intérieur : Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé au créateur d'Horizon. Et si le jeu devait s'arrêter à cause de cet incident ? Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Mr Lavande, m'avez-vous comprise ? Qu'attendez-vous pour aller sur le terrain?

\- Euh, rien, madame, répondit-il en sortant brutalement de ses rêveries.

~~~

Pendant ce temps, chez la famille Châtelain, le jeune Stanislas semblait en totale incompréhension devant son interface de jeu. En effet, l'astéroïde qu'il avait programmé pour détruire Olydri avait volé en éclats à encore six jours de l'impact et, comble de tout, il ferait désormais parti de la Confédération Marchande des Gagnetorith !

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Je ne peux plus déplacer mon avatar! Il bouge tout seul! Si le jeu a un bug de cette ampleur, qu'est-ce-que je peux faire??? J'espère seulement que Mr Donteuil n'est pas au courant de tout ça… Ça lui ferait un choc!

Pour le pauvre Stanislas Châtelain, responsable de son avatar qu'est le World Boss Arthéon de Fargöth, c'en était trop. Il avait déjà été banni une fois par Judge Dead pour avoir acheté des crédits pirates sur farmerchinois.com. Puis il a dû douloureusement essuyer une déception amoureuse quand la joueuse Kary, de l'Ordre, lui avait montré une totale indifférence face à l'annulation soudaine de leur mariage, aussi in-game eut-il été. Et maintenant, voilà que son personnage le plus puissant depuis ses débuts dans les MMORPG ne répondait plus. Et même pire, il réalisait des actes inutiles dont Arthéon le Guerrier comme Arthéon de Fargöth n'auraient jamais pris la peine de s'encombrer !

~~~

Au domicile familial des Saquebien, cependant, c'était une scène de vie habituelle qui se déroulait. Du moins, habituelle depuis les retrouvailles du père et de son fils dans le monde réel. À cet instant, tout deux avaient accepté de faire une pause dans la thérapie familiale qui leur était imposée et retournaient l'espace de quelques heures à leurs activités officielles chez le fils et tellement officieuses qu'elles étaient illégales chez le père. En effet, Philippe Saquebien, bien qu'ingénieur sécurité réseau sur le papier, affectionnait un tout autre loisir : hacker des comptes de joueurs de MMORPG pour les "délivrer du joug virtuel", selon ses propres mots. Ce jour-là cependant, tout ne semblait pas aller au mieux sur l'ordinateur de ce dernier, qui chercha une réponse chez son fils, employé de Neuropa Entertainment :

\- Dis fiston, Charles-Antoine a recruté un World Boss dernièrement ? Arthéon le Guerrier et ancien chef de la guilde Noob, c'est ça?

\- Arthéon de Fargöth, le reprit en répondant Théodore Saquebien, connu des joueurs comme étant Judge Dead, le maître du jeu en chef. Ouais, Charles-Antoine l'a engagé pour jouer au World Boss. Un rôle avec du role-play, du background, … c'était le bon joueur pour ce job. T'as une info dessus ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose. Tu connais mes activités. Enfin, je désirais simplement en connaître un peu plus sur ce joueur. Mais son interface est normale pour un joueur de cette catégorie… À quelques réactions de l'avatar près…

\- Alors tout va bien, avança Théodore.

\- Non, je me suis fait hacker mon piratage…

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
> Comme ce texte est une nouvelle, je n'ai pas de suite prévue. Malgré tout, si l'inspiration vous vient pour une suite, n'hésitez pas à l'écrire, le seul critère que j'ai est d'être créditée pour le texte de départ.


End file.
